Kathryn and Melonie
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Like mother, like daughter. Christmas is a special time for both Kathryn and Melonie. Part of the 'Janeway Family drabbles' universe.
1. Kathryn:The beginings of a Tradition

**Kathryn and Melonie Janeway**

 **Authors Note: This started as a Drabble which turned into a one shot which transformed into a two shot. The first part focuses on Kathryn and the second on Melonie. The first part happens just after the 37's which apparently was set December 22.**

 **Please be aware this is an AU and while I don't own Kathryn or Chakotay I do own Melonie.**

 **Please enjoy leave your thoughts somewhere because it always helps**

 **Thanks and enjoy**

 **That-Geek.**

 **=/\=**

 **Part 1: Kathryn**

Kathryn Elisabeth Janeway loved Christmas. It was the best time of the year, her family were rather traditional when it came to the holiday, so there were presents, lights, snowball fights and the crème de la crème; her mother's cooking. Ever since she was a child she embraced the holiday more than any other, when she was little it was the one holiday she'd make presents for people, when she got a little older it was the only holiday that could entice her from her studies and when she came to be in Starfleet, both as a cadet and a fully-fledged ranked member, Christmas was the one time she strived to be home for. In all her 38 years she had NEVER missed a Janeway Christmas, except the year her father died but nobody talked about that.

Now where was Kathryn Janeway on this blessed day, was she snug in her old room the smell of Christmas surrounding her...no she was on a starship, 70,000 light years away from her home, from her mother and from that joyous time she would sit by the oak tree and talk with her father, because she was never really home any other time.

After sitting in the dimmed light of her quarters she took action. She rose from her couch and to the closet where her 'Christmas dress' hung, she couldn't remember why she had taken it with her but she was glad she had. The dress had nothing seasonal about it, it was light blue, it was lace, it fell to above her knee, it smelt like home, it was one of the last things her father had given her. She had kept in a bag, so not to ruin it and after 15 years its condition had not deteriorated. After slipping it on she headed to the holodeck.

A programme was playing. ' _Damn, why didn't I check this beforehand'_ she thought. Two ensigns passed smiling and whispering at the Captains attire. Fearing a senior staff member would see her she ducked into the programme and hoped whosoever was in there they wouldn't notice.

Inside was a gym, a Starfleet gym, in fact it was the boxing training room from San Fransisco. She gasped when she realised it was Chakotay's programme, she had read on his intelligence file that he had been a boxing champion at the Academy. It wasn't long before she spotted him, he had relieved himself of a shirt and even from her distant spot she could see sweat dripping down his back. Punch after punch he treaded round the ring like a wolf. She mindlessly leant on a punch bag and toppled to the ground.

"Hello. Computer delete opponent, who's there?" He commanded jumping on the ring.

"I am" she rose from her position on the ground brushing her dress frantically, she had never gotten it dirty before.

"Is my time up, I swear I just got here." He smiled

"No I believe your here till 0000, Boxing Day as it were" she pondered aloud. "I'll be going the. Sorry to have disturbed you, Commander." She turned on her heel.

"Why are you dressed so..." He hesitated in the few weeks he had know his Captain he had never seen in non-uniform clothes, she was beautiful but he couldn't go and tell her that could be.

"Fancy, weird, strange" she offered walking forward slightly.

"Not strange, you look nice, really nice" he rubbed his hair with a towel. "So where are you going? If it's something someone might consider weird, I promise not to laugh" he swore closing in on her personal space. She looked down at her feet and then back up taking a deep breath she took a step back.

"I wanted to...to talk to my father" she gave a weary smile.

"Oh, I thought Admiral Janeway had…"

"Yes but I have a tradition. It's special I've done it for 15 years without fail and..." He began to nod so she tailed off

"I'm sorry I was pushing, I'll let you get on" he apologised "Computer end programme" he turned to the exit and watched her manually typed in specifications he stood for several moments watching her hands dance over the console it took a while but soon the holodeck transformed into a Winter Wonderland, there was snow everywhere. Yet it was not cold. The. He spotted her, she now had a lit candle in her hand, she kneeled in front of an impressive oak tree which was covered in lights, as she sank he saw something shine on its bark and although he could read exactly what it said, he understood it was a plaque of remembrance. As he left he heard the distinct words, which in the future he become very familiar with

"Hello daddy".

 **Author's Note: Part 2 coming soon**


	2. Melonie:Continuing the tradition

**Part 2: Melonie**

Melonie Taya Janeway loved Christmas. It was the one time of the year everyone made an effort to attend one of Neelix' parties. It was not what one may call traditional, considering the vast tastes aboard _Voyager,_ but to her it was tradition to have a mix of cultures at this time. In her short life of 9, and a bit years, she'd never missed a Christmas. Well except that year the Borg attacked and all the children were transported and taken away in the Captain's shuttle, _Goldenbird_ , but that was a touchy subject for everyone.

After nearly a decade celebrating a cross culture Christmas it was a very strange notion to come home, to earth, and find she would be with one family celebrating a 'traditional' Christmas. It was a nerving thought and she didn't really like it. Having met her moms family the social side was less daunting, it was the fact Neelix or Celes or one of the betazoids or Naomi would not be there to help celebrate with her.

The day did not go as well as she had hoped. Her cousins were mean and bratty, they didn't understand her or her siblings. She had loved the food but missed the variety, loved the warmth her new family had given but missed her old family and friends. It wasn't until very late on Christmas day when her mom came into her room with a coat and boats that she began to understand the importance of the holiday. Melonie and Kathryn tipptoed through the house, her mom picking a box up on the way out the back door. The frost was cold on her bare legs but the encouraging tone from her mom pushed her forward.

On the ground was a blanket it sat in front of the giant oak tree she had admired earlier. Now she was in front of it she could see the golden plaque the two names gleaming in the moonlight: _'_ _Edward James Janeway, beloved father and husband, forever missed, exploring the stars for eternity'_ below was another name she did not recognise _'_ _Zachary Owen Janeway, the biggest dreamer who will never be forgotten'_ Melonie had taken her time to read the memorials, her mom had lit two candles and was preparing to hand it to her.

"Hello Daddy, I've a very important person for you to meet" her mother whispered "say hello to your grandpa" very cautiously Melonie looked at the tree and whispered

"Hello Grandpa"

 **Some years later**

Although things had changed over the years one thing remained the same everyone came together at the Janeway home for Christmas. Melonie had grown, as had her cousins and siblings. Melonie still loved christmas and now even more as she had a little girl and boy of her own.

At this time, the sky was black, like her fathers hair had once been, she carried the box of two candles in one hand and held Katie's hand the other. She was younger than Meonie had first been, when her mother had shown her the tree, but then again they'd been in space for a chunk of her childhood. A new name had been added to the tree: ' _Zachary Tomas Janeway, a precious spirit who was needed elsewhere'_ Melonie fondly remembered her brother had come up with the memorial quote of the baby that could have been another little brother for her. As she handled the candles she bowed her head slightly for her Uncle and brother, Zac, who both died too young.

"Hello grandpa, I've brought someone very special for you to meet. Katie, sweetie, say hello to your…grampi" she echoed her mothers words just as quiet and precious. History then seemed to repeat as Katie did exactly what Melonie, her mother, had done. Cautiously she looked at the tree and whispered

"Hello Gampi"

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that, please do leave a review always appreciated**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
